Please Don't Leave Me Again
by ParkPandaaa
Summary: Shairin yang percaya Taemin sudah meninggal, tetap menjaga cintanya sampai suatu keajaiban tiba satu tahun kemudian / Taemin / SHINee / Oneshoot


**Please Don't Leave Me Again**

.

.

Hey~ author membawa sebuah oneshoot yang pernah author bikin tahun 2010 :")

Cast : - SHINee Taemin - SHINee Key -Shairin (yeoja)

.

* * *

Aku hancur. Aku rapuh. Tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain menangis, menangis, dan menangis.

Aku Shairin. Seorang remaja yang sekarang sedang meratapi nasibku, menyesali keadaanku. Aku dikenal oleh teman-teman dan keluargaku sebagai anak yang periang, suka bercanda, sering tersenyum, dan tertawa. Tapi semua itu sudah tak bisa aku berikan untuk orang lain. Jangankan untuk orang lain, tersenyum untuk diriku sendiri saja rasanya sangat berat.

Sudah 1 minggu aku seperti ini. Menyendiri, dan merenung. Hanya bisa menyesali apa yang telah aku perbuat satu minggu yang lalu.

*flashback*

"chagi ah~ hari ini hari jadi kita kan? kau mau apa?" tanyanya lembut padaku.

"hmmm, apa yah?"

"sudah, katakan saja, aku pasti akan memberikannya untukmu"

"kalau kau sendiri, ingin apa dariku?"

Ku lihat dia berfikir sejenak sambil tetap menatapku.

"aku hanya ingin kau ada disampingku selamanya, karena aku sangat mencintaimu"

Dia mencium keningku sekilas, dan merengkuhku dalam pelukannya.

"aku juga ingin itu. Aku ingin hatimu hanya untukku. Dan aku ingin kau tak pernah meninggalkanku selamanya"

Aku mempererat pelukannya.

beberapa saat kemudian, dia melepas pelukan kami dan tersenyum manis ke arahku. Sungguh. Aku sangat mencintai namja satu ini. Tuhan~ jangan pernah pisahkan aku dengannya. Kumohon~

"chagi~ aku akan mengajak mu ke suatu tempat"

Aku menatapnya bingung. Tapi dia tidak memperdulikanku. Dia menarik tanganku paksa dan memaksaku masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Taemin ah~ kita mau kemana?"

"sudah, nanti kau juga tahu. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang romantis. Ini kan hari spesial untuk kita, chagi"

Taemin tersenyum lagi, dan kali ini lebih manis. Aku hanya bisa menuruti keinginannya ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami bercanda dan tertawa. Karena Taemin merupakan namja yang periang, begitu juga aku.

Aku seringkali menggodanya yang sedang serius menyetir.

"hahaha! chagi~ jangan menggodaku terus, aku sedang menyetir"

Tapi aku yang memang cuek, tak menghiraukan ucapannya itu. Aku terus saja mengganggunya, sampai Taemin tak fokus dengan jalan, dia lebih fokus untuk membalas kejahilanku. Dan akhirnya...

Kecelakaan itu pun terjadi seketika. Semua diam. Hitam. Aku sempat melihat Taemin tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah yang berdarah, dan tak lama, akupun ikut tak sadarkan diri.

*rumah sakit...

Aku membuka mataku, dan sangat tidak sadar dimana aku sekarang. Aku melihat sekelilingku, dan mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi. Di samping ranjangku, aku melihat Key. Dia sahabatku yang selalu menemaniku kapanpun dan dimanapun, juga dalam kondisi apapun.

"Shairin ah~ kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya khawatir.

Aku tidak menjawab, aku masih mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi. Dan tak lama aku teringat wajah Taemin. Saat itulah aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalaku.

"Taemin~ Taemin ah!" Aku terus menyebut namanya, aku ingat! kami mengalami kecelakaan tadi. Dimana Taemin?

"Shairin ah~ tenang, kau tenang dulu" Key terus mencoba menenangkanku.

"dimana Taemin? aku ingin bertemu dia, dimana Taemin?" Aku sekarang telah menangis.

"emm, emm... T-Taemin... Taemin..."

"jawab, Key! dimana Taemin?"

Aku memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjangku untuk mencari Taemin. Tapi apa daya, kondisiku sangat lemas.

"Shairin ah! biar aku jelaskan. Kau belum sembuh sepenuhnya" Key membantuku naik kembali ke ranjang.

"begini~ Taemin... dia... mianhe Shairin, dia tidak bisa diselamatkan"

Sungguh. Aku benar-benar shock dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang Key katakan barusan. Apa dia bercanda? tapi ini sangat tidak lucu untuk dijadikan bahan bercanda. lagipula selama ini Key tidak pernah membohongiku. Berarti?

"dimana Taemin?" suaraku melemahh.

"dia sudah dibawa keluarganya"

Aku menangis semakin keras saat ini juga.

*end flashback*

.

Sakit sekali bila mengingat saat itu. Mungkin ini salahku. Kalau saja aku tidak mengganggunya saat menyetir itu, kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi, dan mungkin Taemin masih disini menemaniku, dan tetap menjadi kekasihku.

"Shairin ah~ kau mau kemana?" Key bertanya heran melihatku sudah rapi di pagi hari.

Aku memang meminta Key untuk menginap di rumahku setelah kejadian itu, Key dengan senang hati dan tidak keberatan untuk melakukannya. Key memang benar-benar sahabatku.

"kau bisa antar aku?"

"kemana?"

"aku mau ke makam Taemin" jawabku sambil menunduk.

Semenjak kejadian itu, aku memang belum pernah sekalipun datang ke makam Taemin.

"mwo? Shairin ah~ aku tidak bisa mengantarmu"

"wae? kau sahabatku kan?"

"ne~ tapi Taemin tidak dimakamkan di Korea. Keluarganya membawanya ke luar negeri dan aku tidak tahu dimana itu" jelas Key yang membuatku tambah sedih.

"kalau begitu antar aku ke rumah Taemin" pintaku lagi.

"ne~, kajja" Key tersenyum dan menarik tanganku untuk masuk ke mobilnya. Aku merasakan sedikit aneh saat memasuki mobil. Aku teringat Taemin.

Sekarang aku dan Key sudah tiba di rumah Taemin.

"kau mau antar aku ke dalam kan?"

Key mengangguk dan langsung membukakan pintu pagar.

Key memencet bel rumah berkali-kali tetapi tidak ada jawaban.

"kenapa tidak ada orang?" tanyaku frustasi.

"aku kan sudah bilang, keluarga Taemin membawa jasad Taemin ke luar negeri"

"tapi pasti keluarganya tetap tinggal disini kan, Key?"

Key mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil menggeleng, dan mencoba memencet bel lagi, tapi nihil. Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"yasudahlah, kita pulang saja" ajakku karena sudah putus asa.

Key merangkulku dan membawaku ke mobil dengan perlahan.

"kalian mencari siapa?" suara itu mengagetkan kami.

Aku dan Key berbalik arah dan menghampiri orang yang berbicara itu.

"kami mencari keluarga Lee" jawab Key.

"mereka sudah pindah ke luar negeri" jawab orang itu.

"kemana?" tanyaku cepat.

"entahlah. Kami para tetangga tidak tahu kemana mereka. Semenjak anak mereka Taemin..."

"ah, ne~ kami mengerti. kamsahamnida, ahjussi~"

Key memotong omongan orang itu, dan langsung berpamitan.

.

Hari-hari sudah berlalu. Aku masih sangat merasa sedih, untungnya Key selalu ada di sampingku untuk sekedar membuatku tersenyum dengan tingkah konyolnya itu. Dan akupun sudah mulai bisa tersenyum kembali, dan mulai bisa melepas Taemin, merelakan kepergiannya, semua karena Key yang selalu setia ada untukku.

"aku senang, kau mau tersenyum lagi" Key duduk di sampingku dan memberiku sebuah kotak kecil.

"eh, apa ini?" Aku menerimanya dengan ragu, dan membukanya perlahan.

Sebuah cincin.

Aku menatap Key yang sedang tersenyum misterius ke arahku.

"aku ingin kau memakai itu, dan tak melepaskannya sedetikpun" pinta key sambil berlalu meninggalkanku.

Aku masih tak mengerti maksudnya.

Key memberiku cincin?

Ah, cincin ini indah, tak ada salahnya kan kalau aku pakai? sangat pas dengan jariku.

"Taemin ah~ kau tahu? tadi Key memberiku cincin. Indah sekali~ karena aku suka, aku pakai saja. Tak apa kan?"

"ah, kau diam. Kalau kau diam, itu berarti kau setuju. haha. kau tenang saja, ini kan hanya sekedar cincin persahabatan, lagipula aku masih sangat mencintaimu, dan sampai kapanpun akan tetap mencintaimu, Taemin~"

Aku mencium foto Taemin kesekian kalinya malam ini. Aku merindukan dia. Jongmal!

Tak lama aku terlelap, sambil tetap memeluk foto Taemin yang sedang tersenyum, sangat manis.

.

"Key ah~" sapaku pada Key yang sedang memasak di dapur rumahku.

"ya! kau sudah bangun? tumben, biasanya aku harus bersusah payah membangunkanmu" Key tersenyum manis, tak kalah dengan Taemin. Aish, kenapa aku sering membandingkannya dengan Taemin belakangan ini?

"umma appaku sudah berangkat?"

"ne, mereka berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, dan menitipkanmu padaku. Makanan siap~"

Key menata sarapan untuk kami berdua. Sudah seperti saudara saja. Bahkan orangtuaku tak segan meninggalkanku hanya berdua dengan Key di rumah.

"ada apa? kau kelihatan ceria hari ini?" tanya Key tiba-tiba.

"kau tak suka kalau aku kembali ceria? kau mau aku terus murung? baiklah~" Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan memasang wajah sedih.

"ya! aku bercanda, Shairin~ aku senang kau kembali seperti dulu, dan aku mau kau seperti ini terus!" Key mencubit pipiku sambil tertawa.

"lepas! aku juga tidak tahu, sejak tadi pagi, aku selalu ingin tersenyum, tersenyum, dan tersenyum" ujarku riang.

"atau jangan-jangan karena kau memakai cincinku yah? hahaha"

Aku melihat ke arah cincin pemberian Key. Ada benarnya juga sih. Sejak cincin ini ku pakai, aku merasa sedikit membaik.

"kalau memang benar karena cincinku, kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku. hahaha"

"huh, dasar! sebenarnya ini cincin apa sih?"

"itu cincin ajaib. buktinya kau ceria setelah memakai cincin itu. Aku juga pakai loh!"

Key menunjukkan cincin di jarinya. Tidak. Tidak sama dengan cincin di jariku. Cincin Key berwarna hitam, sedangkan aku berwarna perak.

"aku membelinya di toko yang sama" ucapnya lagi.

"aku mau coba punyamu, Key! siapa tahu khasiatnya berbeda" Aku bersiap melepas cincin ini dari jariku, tapi langsung di halagi Key.

"ya! aku kan sudah bilang, jangan kau lepas cincin itu walaupun sedetik!" Key membentakku.

Kenapa?

.

Hari ini, Key mengajakku paksa ke sebuah taman rekreasi. Aku sempat menolaknya, tapi Key tetap memaksaku, sampai aku mengikuti kemauannya.

"Key ah~ aku mau eskrim!" aku menarik tangan Key ke kedai eskrim tak jauh dari kami, dan Key dengan senang hati membelikanku eskrim.

"kau mau apa lagi? bilang saja~ akan aku berikan"

Aku menatap Key lekat. Aku ingat ucapan ini. Taemin!

"wae?"

"ani~ ah, Key! ayo naik bianglala raksasa itu" aku menunjuk kincir angin yang super besar di sana.

Aku melirik Key yang sedang menatap bianglala itu tanpa kedip. Aku tahu dia tidak berani naik itu. Karena Key takut ketinggian.

"mau kan?" tanyaku sambil menyenggol tangannya.

"t-tapi...tapi Shairin..."

"kau bilang apapun permintaanku akan kau berikan" aku sedikit memanja pada Key. Entah mengapa aku melakukan ini. Biasanya aku seperti ini hanya dengan Taemin.

Key menggaruk kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Aku tahu dia panik!

"b-ba-baiklah, kita naik bianglala itu"

"jongmal? kajja!" Aku menarik Key paksa menuju bianglala.

15 menit bianglala ini berputar. Aku dan Key keluar dan berjalan menjauh dari bianglala. Aku menatap Key. Dia diam selama kami naik bianglala tadi. Ada apa? Apa dia setakut itu?

Key duduk di sebuah kursi panjang. Dan aku mengikutinya. Aku melihat wajahnya. pucat!

"Key ah~ gwenchana?" aku bertanya sangat hati-hati.

Key manatapku dan memaksakan tersenyum.

"gwenchana, Shairin~ kau mau apa lagi?" Key masih tersenyum, tapi aku tahu, ini bukan Key yang aku kenal. Dia kenapa? wajahnya sangat pucat.

"kau kenapa? kau sakit?" Aku memegang dahinya, panas!

"ani~" Key menyingkirkan tanganku dari dahinya.

"mianhe, Key~ jongmal mianhe, aku memaksamu, padahal aku tahu kau takut"

"ani~ gwenchana, Shairin~"

Aku terisak.

"jangan menangis, jebal~ aku mengajakmu kesini bukan ingin melihatmu menangis..."

"tapi..."

"aku tidak apa-apa, jongmal! kau mau main lagi?"

"aku mau pulang..."

"wae? kau tidak suka disini? kita main lagi yah, please~ untukku..."

Aku menatap Key lagi. Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapannya.

"maksudmu?"

"a-ani~ main lagi yah?" pinta Key lagi. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

"kau mau main apa, Shairin?" ku dengar suara Key melemah.

"kau benar tidak apa-apa?"

"harus berapa kali aku bilang?"

"tapi kau pucat..."

Key menunduk.

Hening.

Key kembali duduk di kursi panjang itu.

Aku mengikutinya. Aku bingung. Sangat bingung.

"Key ah~"

Key memelukku tiba-tiba. Aku tambah tidak mengerti dengan Key. Sebenarnya dia kenapa?

"terima kasih, sudah menjadi sahabatku selama ini" ujarnya terisak.

"K-Key~"

Key melepas pelukanku, dan menatapku dengan wajah pucatnya.

"aku ingin menghabiskan saat terakhirku bersamamu, Shairin~"

"saat terakhir?"

"ne~ kau ingat, saat kita masih bersekolah, aku sering pingsan? Kau ingat, setiap kau mengajakku keluar malam hari, aku lebih sering menolak? kau tahu kenapa?"

"kenapa?"

"sebenarnya, aku mengidap leukimia sejak lama, tapi aku tidak memberitahukan pada siapapun, termasuk kau"

Aku menangis.

"dan aku takut, aku takut pergi saat aku tak bersamamu, aku ingin sebelum aku pergi, kau ada di sampingku. Karena kau sahabatku"

Key memelukku lagi. Aku menangis tambah keras.

Jadi selama ini dia sakit separah itu, tapi dia tidak pernah bilang? Key selalu menyembunyikan ini? Key selalu tersenyum di depanku, tetapi ternyata seperti ini kenyataannya?

Aku melepas pelukan Key, dan menatap Key yang sayu.

"aku tahu hidupku tak akan lama lagi"

"ya! kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu! aku tidak mau dengar kau bicara seperti itu!"

"tapi memang itu kenyataannya, Shairin~"

Tuhan~ aku tidak mau ditinggalkan orang yang sangat aku sayangi untuk kedua kalinya...

.

"Key ah! Key!"

Key pingsan di rumahku malam itu. Satu bulan setelah keadian di taman rekreasi itu.

Aku menghubungi umma Key dan memberitahu keadaan Key. Umma dan appa Key langsung membawa Key ke rumah sakit, bersama denganku. Orangtuaku juga ikut.

Di rumah sakit, kami menunggu dokter yang sedang memeriksa Key dengan was-was. Terutama aku. Aku sudah menangis sekarang. Tuhan~ jangan sekarang, kumohon~ aku masih ingin bersamanya...

Tak lama dokterpun keluar, dan memanggil kedua orangtua Key. Orangtuaku dan orangtua Key mengahmpiri dokter bersamaan. Sedangkan aku tetap duduk dan terus menangis.

Sedetik kemudian, aku melihat ke arah mereka, dan mereka menangis! ya! aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku hanya bisa terus menangis dan mencoba mengikhlaskan kepergian Key meskipun sangat menyakitkan. Tapi aku tahu, Key akan lebih tersiksa dengan penyakitnya kalau dia hidup lebih lama lagi.

Aku keluar rumah sakit sambil berlari, dan menangis. Aku menjauh dari rumah sakit. Aku berlari tanpa arah, terserah kakiku akan membawaku kemana. Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin sendiri sekarang. Aku sudah tidak memiliki sahabat sebaik Key. Aku sendiri! Aku tahu selama ini aku bergantung pada Key. Kalau aku membutuhkan sesuatu, aku pasti meminta bantuan pada Key. Semua dengan Key!

Taemin! Aku juga sangat tersiksa tak bersamanya lagi. Mereka berdua telah meninggalkanku sendiri disini! lalu bagaimana? Aku bisa apa tanpa mereka berdua, orang yang sangat aku cintai!

Semoga kalian bertemu di sana...

Semoga kalian melihatku dari sana...

Semoga kalian tahu betapa tersiksanya aku disini tanpa kalian...

Aku kembali ke rumah di pagi buta. Aku melewati rumah Key yang ramai. Banyak sekali orang di sana. Aku kembali meneteskan air mataku.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung dipeluk umma, dan mendapat pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari appa, tentang kemana aku semalam, apa yang aku lakukan semalam, dan sebagainya!

Umma juga menjelaskan kalau Key sudah benar-benar tiada.

"umma Key menemukan ini di kamar Key"

umma memberikanku sebuah surat.

Aku pergi ke kamar dan membuka surat dari Key. Aku menemukan cincin hitam Key yang dia pakai saat itu. Aku mengambilnya, dan kembali menangis.

"18 Juli tahun depan. Datanglah ke Taman kota, tepat pukul 10 pagi. Cari sebuah pohon yang terukir namamu di batangnya. Dan temukan aku disana"

Aku membelalakkan mataku membaca kalimat terakhir surat yang Key berikan.

Maksudnya?

.

Setahun kemudian...

Aku masih belum bisa sepenuhnya merelakan kepergian dua orang yang aku cintai itu. Taemin dan Key, mereka masih ada di hatiku, dan masih sangat sering membuatku menangis setiap malam karena merindukan mereka.

Aku sekarang bekerja di sebuah percetakan. Aku sangat menyukai pekerjaanku sekarang, karena akan menyita banyak waktuku, dan membuatku tak terlalu sedih. Tapi...

Dulu Taemin sangat menginginkan bekerja di percetakan karena hobi menulisnya. Begitu juga Key yang sangat hobi potography. Sekarang aku akan meneruskan cita-cita mereka dengan kemampuanku sendiri!

Aku melihat kalender di meja kerjaku. 18 Juli. Aku mengingat-ingat hari apa ini.

Aku mengambil handphoneku, dan melihat agendaku.

OMMO! Ini hari ulang tahun Taemin!

*flashback*

"saengil chukka hamnida, chagi~" aku dengan riang memeluknya di hari spesialnya ini.

"gumawo~ mana hadiah untukku?" tagihnya.

Tapi... Aku tidak membawa apa-apa untuknya. Karena biasanya, dia tidak pernah meminta apapun di hari ulangtahunnya.

"kau tidak bawa apapun, eoh?"

"mianhe~ tapi kan biasanya kau tidak suka kalau aku memberimu hadiah di ulangtahunmu"

"hahaha! berarti, mulai tahun depan kau harus memberikanku hadiah! karena tahun depan itu pertama kali kau memberiku hadiah, aku harus menerima sesuatu yang sangat spesial darimu!" ancam Taemin sambil merangkulku.

"ne~ aku pasti akan memberikanmu sesuatu yang sangat spesial tahun depan! aku janji!"

*end flashback*

Aku menangis di sini. Di tempat kerjaku.

"Shairin ah~ gwenchana?"

salah satu teman kerjaku, Hyori menghampiriku yang masih menangis.

"ne~ ah, aku boleh ijin tidak yah, hari ini?"

"molla.. coba saja kau bicara pada "

Dan aku meminta ijin untuk tidak bekerja hari ini, untungnya bosku memberiku ijin. Jadi aku bisa keluar kantor.

.

Aku pulang ke rumah. Aku masuk ke dalam kamarku dan mataku langsung terarah ke beberapa foto yang ada di meja belajarku, semua foto Taemin.

Aku mengambil semua foto-foto Taemin dan mengumpulkannya di tempat tidur.

Taemin... kau sedang apa di sana? Bagaimana kabarmu?

"saengil chukka hamnida, chagi~"

Aku mencium foto Taemin sambil menangis.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan mataku terhenti di foto Key yang ada di atas lemari buku-bukuku.

Aku mengambil foto Key dan menatapnya, seolah mengingatkanku pada sesuatu. Apa?

OMMO! Surat!

Aku mengacak-acak isi laciku dan mencari surat yang aku dapatkan sehari setelah kepergian Key. Setalah lama, akhirnya aku menemukannya.

Aku membuka dan membaca surat itu lagi.

18 Juli?

Hari ini?

tepat jam 10?

"dan temukan aku disana"

Aku melihat jam, dan ini sudah pukul 10.20

Aku mengambil tasku asal, dan dengan cepat ke luar rumah, dengan beribu pertanyaan di otakku.

.

Aku sudah di Taman kota sekarang, pukul 10.45.

Ommo~~

Aku berjalan mencari pohon yang ada namaku. Tapi disini banyak sekali pohon.

Satu jam aku berkeliling disini, dan akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah pohon yang memang benar-benar ada namaku di batangnya.

Aku memegang pohon itu dan membaca dengan jelas namaku. Aku mencoba mengatur napasku. Aku sangat lelah. Aku melihat jam, dan ternyata 11.50.

"apa maksud semua ini? aku tak mengerti!" Aku berteriak di depan pohon itu.

Karena merasa sangat lelah, aku duduk di bawah pohon dan mulai menangis.

Key, kumohon... jangan begini... aku bingung...

"kumohon... berikan aku jawaban untuk semua ini... kenapa aku kau suruh kesini?"

Aku bicara dalam tangisku.

"aku kira kau tak datang. sudah hampir 2 jam aku menunggumu disini"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan mencari asal suara. Aku berdiri dan mencoba mencari siapa yang bicara. Aku berjalan ke balik pohon, dan...

"kau akan menemukanku disini"

Aku mematung saat itu juga. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat. Dia tersenyum... tersenyum... yah, Taemin tersenyum di depanku...

"Taemin?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"ne~ ini aku, chagi... kau masih ingat denganku rupanya, eoh?" Taemin tetap diam di tempatnya, tidak meghampiriku sedikitpun.

"kau...kau kan sudah..."

"ani~ kalau kau berfikir aku sudah tiada, kau salah besar, Shairin! Setelah kecelakaan itu, aku sempat sadar dan berbicara sedikit pada Key. Aku memang menyuruhnya bicara seperti itu supaya aku bisa pergi ke luar negeri dan melakukan operasi di sana"

"operasi?"

"Shairin~ aku tidak bisa berjalan. kakiku terluka dan terancam amputansi. Setelah aku sampai disana, keadaanku semakin memburuk. Aku koma beberapa bulan, dan setelah sadar, aku baru operasi kakiku. Aku baru bisa sedikit berjalan satu bulan yang lalu. Kau lihat itu?"

Aku melihat tongkat disana.

"aku masih membutuhkan itu untuk berjalan. Dan aku kesini, aku kembali, karena aku sangat merindukanmu. Dan melihatmu lagi..." Aku melihat Taemin menangis. Aku menghampirinya dan memeluk Taemin erat, sambil menangis.

"sebenarnya aku malu bertemu denganmu dalam kondisiku yang seperti ini"

"wae? aku akan menerimamu, bagaimanapun keadaanmu!"

Aku melepas pelukanku. Dan mengajak Taemin berjalan mengitari taman. Aku sedikit membantunya berjalan, meskipun dia sudah menggunakan tongkatnya.

"tapi... aku tidak mengerti dengan semua ini..." aku memulai pembicaraan.

"dulu,, sebelum aku pergi, aku menitipkan surat pada Key yang menyuruhmu untuk datang kesini"

"jadi, surat itu darimu?"

"ne! dan, ah! kau memakai cincin itu"

Aku tak sengaja melihat tangannya, dan melihat cincin yang sama persis denganku di jarinya.

"kau bingung?" Taemin tersenyum

Aku mengangguk.

Taemin mengajakku duduk di sebuah kursi panjang berwarna putih.

"hari itu, sebenarnya aku ingin membawamu ke sini. Ke tempat ini. Karena aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Aku sudah mengukir namamu di pohon itu, dan aku juga sudah menyiapkan cincin ini untukmu. Tapi semua rencanaku gagal karena kecelakaan menitipkan cincin ini pada Key, dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak memberitahumu kalau cincin ini pemberianku. Kau tahu? Kenapa Key memaksamu ke taman rekreasi saat itu meskipun kau menolak? karena aku yang menyuruhnya, saat itu Key bercerita tentang keadaanmu lewat telpon. Dan aku tidak suka kau sedih seperti itu terus. Jadi aku memaksa Key untuk membuatmu tersenyum satu hari itu"

Aku kembali meneteskan air mataku.

"kau tahu, bagaimana Key sekarang?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"ne~ aku tahu. umma Key menelpon keluargaku sehari setelah Key pergi"

"kau jangan pergi lagi, Taemin ah~" Aku memeluknya.

"ne~ mianhe, chagi, aku membohongimu, mianhe~ aku janji tidak akan berbuat seperti ini lagi, dan aku janji akan ada disini selalu"

"Key ah~ terimakasih untuk segalanya~" ucap Taemin lirih.

"Key ah~ gumawo~" aku juga mengucapkan itu lirih.

Dan mungkin perasaanku saja atau bagaimana, aku melihat bayangan Key dari balik pohon berukir namaku itu, ternyata Taemin juga melihatnya. Key tersenyum dan menghilang.

"dia datang..." bisik Taemin sambil tersenyum, dan aku mengangguk.

* * *

*END

dipublish deh ini setelah 6tahun diam di dalam laptop :"D

Jangan lupa RnR, terimakasih :"D


End file.
